Getaway
by Madam.Fandom.101
Summary: Sam and Balthazar decide to get away from it all to see if they can figure out how to make this work between them. Notes: A short story for a writing prompt on another app. The prompt was "snowed in". I am adding this as another addition to my series Team Free Will. It can be a stand alone story, but I would definitely read Sacrifice first. Hope you enjoy it. As always thank


"Are you sure?" Balthazar asked Sam.

"For the hundredth time, yes."

"You don't have to get all dramatic with me Samuel, I just want to be sure. I don't want you holding this against me later. On second thought, you holding _it_ against me later doesn't sound so bad."

Sam laughed and threw the shirt he had been folding at Balthazar. "Behave."

"But that's so boring." Balthazar whined. He folded the shirt that Sam threw at him and added it to the duffle back that Sam was packing. "You know you don't have to pack anything Samuel, I can provide anything you may need with the snap of my glorious fingers."

"Nope. I want this to be as normal as it can be." Sam replied closing the duffle bag and hefting it up oh his shoulder. He looked around the room. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Splendid." Balthazar said as he reached up touching Sam in the middle of his forehead and flashing them out of the bunker. They reappeared in a log cabin.

Sam looked around in awe. The cabin was perfect. It was small, and rugged. He tossed his bag down and crossed to the window looking out. There was snow drifts covering the window, he couldn't see much. He opened the front door and was greeted by a wall of snow. Closing the door back Sam turned to Balthazar. "Uh, we're snowed in. Did you know that?"

"Yes mon cœur. You don't want me using my powers, so I wanted to make sure you couldn't get away either."

Sam walked over to Balthazar, he lifted his hand, laid it against Balthazar's cheek. "The whole point of us being here is to see how we do with no distractions. A romantic weekend of sorts. It was my idea, why would I try to run away?"

Balthazar covered Sam's hand with his own, he looked down at their feet and answered. "Because maybe my dear, I am not as fascinating as you originally thought and you may at some point, over this weekend change your mind about us."

Sam placed his free hand on the other side of Balthazar's face, raising his head so he could look him in the eye. "Hey, none of that. Even with all romantic notions aside, you are amazing. Don't you forget that. Besides, I'm the brother who doesn't like all the excitement."

Balthazar gave Sam a grateful smile. He leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss at the corner of Sam's mouth. "Thank you Samuel." He gently pulled away from Sam. But there is one more act I must perform with my powers before I stop for the weekend."

"And what is that?"

Balthazar snapped his finger and a pile of dry logs appeared next to the fireplace. "I also stocked the place with a ton of food. I know you require a lot."

Sam laughed and picked up his bag, "I'm going to go put this away." Sam entered one of the closed doors. Several minutes later he returned. He looked around the living room. Balthazar had started a fire and there was soft music playing in the background. But no sign of Balthazar. Sam crossed the room and entered the kitchen, Balthazar was standing at the counter making a salad with all the works. Sam was impressed. "Will you be eating with me?" he asked. Balthazar looked up at him, "Oh god no. Why would I want to eat leaves?" Sam smiled and walked to Balthazar, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Well, thank you for making it for me." He kissed Balthazar on the neck and pulled away. He leaned against the opposite counter to watch him. When Balthazar had finished, he took the plate into the living room with a bottle of beer. Sam followed him out sitting on the sofa beside the other man. Balthazar handed the salad to Sam and reached over pulling the ottoman closer so they could prop their feet up.

Sam ate a few mouth fulls in silence when he realized Balthazar was watching him. "Dude what?!"

"Nothing Samuel. Just that you rather seem to be enjoying your, ahem ahem, leaves."

"Seriously? Here try it." Sam offered his plate to Balthazar, he refused to take it. "Suit yourself." Sam finished his salad in peace, but Balthazar had confiscated his beer and had finished it. Sam went to get up to take his plate to the kitchen and grab another beer but Balthazar stopped him. "Let me love." Sam stood up anyways and stretched while Balthazar was getting him another beer.

When He returned with the beer he passed it to Sam and wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and swinging him around. "Dance with me Sam." Balthazar requested.

Sam stopped moving, forcing the shorter man to also stop. "Dance with you?"

"Yes. You are familiar with the concept, right?"

Sam took a long swig of his beer. "I hate to break it to you Balthazar, but I don't know how to dance. I never learned. Had more important things to learn I guess." Sam raised the beer to his lips again, drinking deeply.

Balthazar plucked the bottle from his hand sitting it on the table. "I'll teach you." Sam still didn't look convinced. "Please Samuel, I love to dance, and I don't get to do it nearly enough."

Sam sighed. How could he deny such a small request. "Fine. But no dipping me."

"Yes. Yes, agreed." Balthazar took Sam back into his arms, one arm wrapped around his waist, hand resting above his hip. His other hand was entwined with Sam's. "Place your free hand on my shoulder and just follow my lead. I will step forward with my left foot and you will step back with your right. A simple 1-2 count."

"Alright. But not a word of this to Dean."

"Seriously Samuel, it can't be worst then what they are doing at this very moment."

"Ahh! Stop it, I don't need the imagery."

"Very well then. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2. Very good darling." Balthazar praised.

They danced through several more songs all with similar steps. But then the music changed on the radio and Balthazar changed up his hold. He pulled Sam in close so they were flush against one another, he wrapped his arm tightly around Sam's waist, while their entwined hands were held loosely. The song was slower and Balthazar simply rocked them back and forth while turning in a tight circle. He was much shorter than Sam so he laid his head on Sam's chest and listened to his heartbeat while they danced.

"This is nice." Sam said quietly, not wanting to disrupt the mood.

"Mmm. It's more than nice Samuel, it's heaven." Balthazar responded sounding extremely content.

They continued to dance slowly and then Balthazar reached his hand down and pinched Sam's butt.

"Dude!"

"Sorry Samuel, I just had to pinch myself to make sure this was real."

"Yeah, well I think you missed your mark." Sam replied back laughing.

They stopped dancing. Balthazar pulled back and looked up at Sam. "Thank you Sam."

"For what?" Sam seemed confused. "For the dance?"

Balthazar was utterly serious. "For that yes. But for everything. You saving me was a big step. But also for being here with me, and trying. And for not trying to change me."

Sam let loose a set of puppy dog eyes that had Balthazar's heart melting. "Saaaamuel…"

Sam lowered his head and brushed his lips against Balthazar's. The touch was fleeting and barely there but he could still hear the sharp intake of breath from the angel. Sam gave the shorter man a series of chaste kisses. He was still becoming accustomed to the physical aspect of their relationship. He had no problem with hugs and small touches, they even slept in the same bed. But that was as far as he had been willing to take their physical relationship. He had no clue how Dean ever managed to hop this hurdle with Cas. Well, actually, the fact that he had had two close calls with loosing Cas, he was sure had helped them along. But he also knew it was several months before they actually had sex. So he guess the rate he and Balthazar was going was okay.

He stopped the kisses and looked down at his angel. His eyes were closed and there was a peacefulness to him that made Sam smile. He could do this. He could make it work.

"I love you Samuel." "I love you Balthazar."

The men said simultaneously.

Sam chuckled. And Balthazar teared up.

"Aw, come on man, don't do that." Sam said gently, wiping the tears away that had escaped.

"Sorry Samuel."

Sam pulled Balthazar into a tight embrace. "Don't you dare apologize." Sam said vehemently.

He led Balthazar to the couch. "Sit. I'll be right back." Sam turned off all the lights and turned the music up a bit, changing the station to classical. He made his way back over to the couch, laying down, he opened his arms, "Come here." he demanded and Balthazar draped himself over Sam, laying his head on his chest, their legs entwined.

Sam kissed the top of the angel's head. And whispered, "I got this."


End file.
